Neko to Human
by Dogsrule
Summary: While wishing to be able to talk to their owners, cats Romano and Veneziano pay a visit to America's owner Arthur to turn them human…but will it all be worth it in the end? Rated 'T' for Romano's mouth.
1. Feline wishes

Welp..I did it again. Had another really random idea pop into my head. XD This is proof that Nekotalia can really mess with you! Kind of based this off of 'Fairytale For The Tsundere' by **Little-Tomato-Girl** which is awesome! XD

Don't own Hetalia…and probably never ever will….life really ain't fair is it?

oh, and speech like this: "{...}" is when a cat's talking!

* * *

><p>It started out as a peaceful day until a loud meow and screech filled the air.<p>

"Aw~ come on Roma~. You need a bath! You got all muddy again." Antonio whined as he tried to hold on to the struggling cat in his arms.

"{You think I care? Fuck off bastard!}" Romano screeched and struggled some more. "{I can clean myself just fine!}"

After a few more minutes of struggle Romano was finally clean but had run off.

As Romano sat on the public deck of their apartment complex he ranted, "{Ugh! What the hell is that bastard's problem? I'm a fucking cat! I can clean myself! Bastard probably thinks that I'm like one of those damn mutts or something!}"

Then another voice perked up and said, "{Ve~ Are you okay fratello? You sound really mad..Did your owner do something again?}"

Romano turned his head to his brother Veneziano and twitched, "{he sure as hell did. Bastard thought it would be a good idea to give me a bath…damn bastard.}"

"{Ve~ I don't mind baths! They feel really nice!}" Veneziano chirped as he bounced over and sat next to Romano.

"{….why am I not surprised….Living with that damn potato bastard has ruined you…}" Romano muttered and then turned his head to look at the sunset.

"{But Ludwig's really nice! He saved me from that shelter and he helped you get a home with Antonio!}"

"{..Doesn't mean he's still not a bastard Veneziano.}" Romano said as he starting wondering if sitting here with his brother was a good idea.

"{Well…it would be kind of nice he knew about cats! I think that he's been around dogs too much so he doesn't know how to take care of a cat.}"

"{Fucking asshole. Just scratch him next time he does something like that.}"

"{VE~! I can't do that fratello! It's not nice!}"

Romano just stared at him. "{Whatever. But that damn tomato bastard always treats me like I can't do a damn thing…I hate it, I can take care of myself just fine!}"

"{um…but we can't really do too much can we..? I mean…they're humans and we're cats….}"

Romano laid down and sighed, "{yeah…sometimes I wish I was human…}"

"{Si! Sometimes I wish I was human too! Then that way I could talk to Ludwig and he could understand me!}" Veneziano chirped as he laid down curled up next to Romano.

Romano snorted and said, "{Che, who the hell are we kidding. Shit like that isn't real. Who the hell heard of a cat turning human?}"

Veneziano ve'ed sadly for a couple of seconds, then he jumped up and started bouncing. "{OH! I have an idea fratello! I know someone who can help us!}" He cheered as he started gently nudging Romano with his paw. "{Come on fratello! Let's go!}"

After more begging from Veneziano Romano got up and stretched. "{Fine, but this idea had better work dammit.}"

!~!~!~!~!

They walked for about five blocks until Veneziano stopped in front of a large Victorian house.

"{Ve~ we're here!}" Veneziano chirped as he squeezed though a hole in the front gate. "{America can help us find Arthur!}"

Romano squeezed through too then he asked, "{Who the hell is Amer-?}" But before he could finish he was tackled from behind.

Romano immediately jumped around to face his attacker and started hissing.

"{Dude! Chill! I was only joking!}" A fluffy cat with a large mane of fur around his neck said as he laughed off Romano's hissing. "{Anyway, I'm America! The most heroic cat around! Nice to see you again Vene but who's the guy having the hissy fit.}"

"{Ve~ he's my fratello Romano! We wanted ask your owner for a favor!}" Veneziano said as he walked over an stood next to Romano.

"{Oh, Iggy? He's in his study right now doing some magic thing. Come on! I'll take ya too him!}" America said as he started walking up to the house.

Like America had said Arthur was standing in a back room wearing a black cloak and holding a book in his hands.

"{Hey Iggy! I got someone who wants to talk to you!}" America announced and he walked over and rubbed against Arthur's leg.

"Bloody hell America! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Arthur yelled as he stared down at the cat.

"{Sorry Iggy! I forgot.}" America said as he continued to rub against Arthur's leg.

Arthur sighed and picked America up. "How many times have I told you not to do that? I'm sure it was at least a dozen!"

"{Dude! I'm a cat! I can't count!}" America whined as he curled up in Arthur's arms.

"..Somehow I don't think that makes a difference with you." Then to Romano and Veneziano he said, "now what do you two want?"

"{..Wait…you can understand us?}" Romano asked.

Arthur turned his head away and muttered, "Yes...I had a slight…mishap a few years ago with one of my spells and can now talk to animals as a result."

_..And we're asking this bastard to help us…_ Romano thought but out loud he said, "{Well…we…want to become human..}"

"I see." Arthur said as he put America on a cat bed that was nearby. "Any particular reason why?"

"{Ve~ I want to be able to talk to Ludwig! It's no fun when he can't understand me!}" Veneziano said as he walked over to Arthur.

"And you?" Arthur asked Romano.

"{..w-what the hell does it matter? Are you going to help us or not bastard?}" Romano yelled as he walked over to Arthur too and glared up at him.

Arthur stared at him and then pointed to a magic circle on the ground and said, "I will. Both of you stand in the circle."

Both Romano and Veneziano did as they were told and walked over to the circle.

Arthur flipped through his book until he found the page he was looking for. At first the room was quiet as Arthur started his chant but then a bright blue light engulfed the room and Romano and Veneziano felt a twinge of pain going through them.

The pain continued to increase until they both passed out on the floor.

!~!~!~!~!

Romano laid in a bed as sunlight filtered into the room. He quickly cover his face with his hand..wait..hand? Romano looked and saw that instead of fur covered paws he had hands instead.

_So did that bastard actually…?_ Romano thought as he looked all over for fur but didn't find any. Then a mirror caught his eye. _Is that me…?_ Instead of seeing a small brown tabby with a small curl on his head he saw a slightly tan young man with hair that also had a hair curl, and it was the same color as how his fur was.

But just as he was about to get a closer look the door burst open and another young man who looked like him except was a little shorter and had a lighter shade of hair color with the curl on the left side of his head came in.

"Ve~ fratello is that you? Look! We're human!"

Romano stared at him for a second then said, "I can see that dumbass! Did turning human fry more of your brain cells?"

"Ve~ I don't know! Can that happen?" Veneziano asked with a confused look.

Romano facepalmed just as Arthur walked in with America following right behind.

"Oh, good you two are up." Arthur said, then he muttered, "I'm just glad I perfected that spell so it would give you clothes as well, what a nightmare that was before.." Arthur shuddered at that last thought.

Romano rolled his eyes, "obviously. If we weren't then we would still be passed out in bed bastard."

Arthur glared at him and said, "Watch your mouth young man. But I have a warning for both of you. Yes the spell has turned you both human, but if either one of your former owners learns the truth about you then you will be turned back into a cat. So I suggest that you both come up with a fake name to avert suspicion. I've never heard of any human named 'Romano' or 'Veneziano'."

Romano thought for a minute then said, "…Lovino Vargas. That sounds right."

"Ve~ how about Feliciano Vargas for me! Then that way we still have the same last name since we're brothers!" Veneziano or rather Feliciano chirped with a very proud look on his face.

"yes..those names will work, now if you excuse me I-" Arthur started to say but was cut off by a loud knock on his front door and a Spanish voice saying, "Hola Arthur! Can I talk to you for a second?"

…_.shit._ Lovino thought as his face started to pale. _Why the hell is the tomato bastard here?_

* * *

><p>Annnd that's the end of the first chapter! Next Lovi gets see Antonio again! But as a human! XD<p>

So tell me what ya think! Please review! ^_^ Dogsrule out!


	2. Moving in with former owners

Wow! 4 reviews, 7 faves, and 9 alerts! You people are awesome! THANKS! XD

Don't own Hetalia…otherwise I would put more Nekotalia in it…needs more Nekotalia...

* * *

><p><em>Why…? Why is he here now? Did I piss someone off for all those times I stole fish from the French bastard? Or for all the times I scratch the potato bastard and his brother? <em>Lovino thought while trying to find a place to hide.

"Yes...I'll be there in a minute." Arthur said as he walked to the front down with Feliciano following and pulling Lovino by the arm.

When Arthur opened the door Antonio came bouncing in.

"Hola Arthur~! How are you and America doing?" Antonio asked as he leaned down to pet America who had just come running up to him.

"..We're fine. So can you tell me why you're here so I can get you out of my life?" Arthur asked as he picked up America who settled in his arms and started purring.

"Si~! I was wondering if you knew where Roma was. He ran away after I finished giving him a bath last night and he hasn't come back yet." Arthur asked. Then he noticed Lovino and Feliciano, "oh, who are your friends?"

"Well I don't know where your cat is but this is Feliciano Vargas." Arthur said as he pointed at Feliciano who waved at Antonio. Then he gestured at Lovino and said, "And this is his older brother Lovino. They're new acquaintances of mine."

"It's very nice to meet you two! I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo. I work with Arthur at the same restaurant, He does the books and I do all the cooking. But how do you know him…?" Antonio asked Lovino and Feliciano with a huge smile on his face.

Arthur butted in and said, "Actually about these two…they arrived with such short notice that I don't have room for them. Could you let them stay at your place?"

"Si~! Of course I can! Oh…but I only have one small guest bedroom…But I think that Ludwig has an extra room since Gilbert decided to get his own place!" Antonio chirped.

_I don't think that moving right next door counts as moving out….but I guess that makes sense to the Albino bastard._ Lovino thought as Antonio grabbed both his and Feliciano's hands and started walking out the door.

"Wait! I need to discuss something with Lovino before you leave." Arthur said as he pulled Lovino back.

When Antonio and Feliciano were out of ear-shot Arthur turned to Lovino and said, "I only have one more word of warning for you both. Although you both are human now you might still show some cat-like tendencies when you're surprised or scared, this is a result of your ingrained feline instincts. So keep watch for that, and be sure to tell your brother as well."

Lovino looked at Arthur in the eye for a second then he started walking back to Antonio and Feliciano. "I'll be sure to do that. Thanks for all of your damn help brow bastard." Lovino said with a quick wave of his hand.

!~!~!~!~!

When they arrived back at the apartment complex Antonio bounced up to Ludwig's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Ja? What do you want Antonio? And who are these two?" Ludwig asked when he opened the door.

"Hola Ludwig! This is Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. Arthur said that they needed a place to stay but I only have one guest bedroom and since Gilbert just moved out I was wondering if one of them could stay with you." Antonio said with a smile as he gently pushed Lovino and Feliciano in front of him.

"I suppose so..Does it matter to you two which one stays here?" Ludwig asked Lovino and Feliciano.

"I'm sure as hell not staying here! Fuck off potato bastard!" Lovino growled and crossed his arms.

Ludwig looked confused, "Potato…bastard…?"

Antonio just laughed it off and said, "Ahaha~ looks like it's decided! Come on Lovi let's go~!"

…_You have got to be kidding me. The bastard STILL has to come up with some stupid short name for me?_ Lovino thought. Then he quietly leaned over to Feliciano and whispered Arthur's warning to him.

"Okay! I'll be careful fratello!" Feliciano chirped then he followed Ludwig into his apartment and Lovino follow Antonio down the hallway.

!~!~!~!~!

"What do you think Lovi~? This is your new home for a while!" Antonio said as he opened the door and let Lovino inside the apartment.

…_the bastard is still treating me like a cat…_ Lovino thought as he walked in and looked around. The view was so different compared to how he was used to seeing the place. Actually even Antonio was only a couple of inches taller than him now.

"Here's the guest bedroom Lovi~!" Antonio said then he noticed Lovino pick up a tomato shaped cat toy. "Oh, that's one of my cat's toys. He disappeared last night, but I'm not too worried. He did it once when he was a kitten but he came right back so I'm sure that this is just like then."

Lovino remembered when that happened. He had accidently gotten out of the apartment and had ended up in the basement somehow, Antonio had turned the whole apartment inside out looking for him.

_I'm still here bastard…I just can't tell you…_ Lovino thought but was interrupted by Antonio giving him a pat on the back and said, "Well I'm sure that your hungry! I'll go make some paella for us. So you just hold on for a while alright?" Then he left the room and headed right to the kitchen.

Lovino laid down on the bed and started tossing the toy tomato up and down. _Well guess I can finally talk to that bastard now…I hope he's not too worried that 'Romano's' gone…_

* * *

><p>Ha! They're staying with their former owners who have no clue who they are. AWESOME! XD<p>

REVIEW! XD


	3. First day together

Is back! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! XD But there's NO way Iggy's cooking…no way…it's too scary! T^T

But **NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE**: I didn't really think it out too much right now. ^_^;; But those ideas do sound cool!

I no own Hetalia….WAAAHHH! DX

Oh, and I'm probably going to start splitting the chapters between what happens with Feliciano and Ludwig with what happens between Lovino and Antonio.

* * *

><p>"This is the living room. The kitchen is over there, and all of the bedrooms are back along the hallway. Yours is the last one on the right while mine is right across. Breakfast is at 8 o'clock sharp, don't be late. Any questions?" Ludwig asked as he gave Feliciano a tour of the apartment.<p>

"Um..Can we have pasta?" Feliciano asked with a hopeful look.

"Ja..I suppose we could…" Ludwig said. Then he turned at look right at Feliciano, "for some strange reason my cat loves pasta…now that I think about it your hair color looks a little like his fur color…"

Feliciano was ready to panic when Ludwig said that. "V-Ve~ I-I can't look like a cat! I'm human!" Feliciano stuttered with a nervous smile on his face.

"But still it's very weird how close your hair color and Veneziano's fur color is..You even have a curl in the same place as him…but that's impossible. I'm sorry for scaring you Feliciano." Ludwig said as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Feliciano let out a sigh of relief. _Ve~ that was close! Ludwig almost found out about me! I wonder what fratello would do if he found out…?_ Feliciano thought as he followed Ludwig into the kitchen. Along the way he spotted a picture that Gilbert had taken of him and Ludwig when they first brought him here.

"Ve~ what's this picture Ludwig?" Feliciano asked as he pointed at the picture.

Ludwig looked over at it then went back to what he was doing, "oh, that's a picture my bruder took of me and my cat Veneziano when we brought him home for the first time. He was 6 weeks old at the time when we adopted him from the local animal shelter."

Feliciano smiled and said, "You both look really happy in the picture!"

"Ja..We are. But it's strange…why did he run off…? He's never done anything like this before…I hope nothing's happened to him, he's really not the smartest animal at times." Ludwig said as he threw a quick worried look out the window and he set a plate on the table.

Feliciano flinched a little when he saw it. "I-I'm sure he's fine Ludwig! He'll come back!" Feliciano stuttered and tried to give Ludwig a reassuring smile. Then he walked over to the table and looked at the plate. "Um…what is this?" Feliciano asked.

"Wurst. I'm sorry I don't have pasta or know how to make it, but if you want we can try to get some later." Ludwig answered as he sat down at the table and motioned for Feliciano to sit down too.

"Si! Sounds like fun!" Feliciano chirped as he bounced over and sat down.

!~!~!~!~!

"So~ what do you think of the paella Lovi?" Antonio asked as they sat at the table eating.

Lovino shrugged and said, "Guess it's alright. Isn't worse than other things I've eaten."

"Yay~! I'm glad you like it!" Antonio chirped. Then he asked, "Well I met your brother, so what are your parents like?"

Lovino turned his head away and looked down. "I don't know who my dad is…but my mom's dead…she saved me and Ven-Feliciano from a fire when me and him were really little…the place we were living at caught on fire because of lightening. That's why I can't stand storms now, and neither can Feliciano."

"Oh…I'm so sorry that happened."

"It's fine…It's not like you could have done anything anyway bastard." Lovino said as he stood up. The door bell rang and Antonio ran to get it.

"Yo Antonio! Here's the documents that Iggy wanted me to bring over! A small duty like this is nothing to a hero like me!" A loud voice said as it carried into the kitchen.

_Hero…?_ Lovino thought. Then he ran to where Antonio was. In the doorway was a tall blond man with glasses and a large smile on his face.

Antonio turned at Lovino and smiled, "Ah, Lovi~! This is Alfred, he's Arthur's assistant."

"Nice to meet ya dude! So are you Toni's new boyfriend?" Alfred asked.

Lovino glared at him and growled, "Hell no! Fuck off bastard!" But Alfred just laughed it off and said to Antonio, "Actually Iggy was ranting about something he was supposed to get back from you…do you remember what it is?"

"No…oh! Now I do! I'll be right back!" Antonio said as he ran back to his room. When he was gone Alfred turned to Lovino and said, "Well~ having fun with your former owner Romano?"

Lovino's eyes widened and he stuttered, "W-what? What the hell are you talking about bastard?"

"AHAHA! DUDE! You still don't get it? Wooowww, maybe I should check with Iggy about his spell thingy again to make sure it didn't mess with you guys' heads or somethin'!"

When Alfred had said that Lovino stared at him for a second then he tentatively asked, "A-America…?"

"BINGO! Did you think that you and Vene were the only cats Iggy cast a spell on? I was an accidental discovery for him. He has no clue what he did to me but now I can switch back and forth from cat to human whenever the heck I feel like it!" Alfred said as he gave a thumbs up.

"ugh..perfect. Just perfect. Like this is what I need right now." Lovino groaned as Antonio came back in.

Here you are Alfred! All the receipts from the latest ingredients purchases." Antonio said as he handed the stack of papers to Alfred.

"Thanks dude! Talk to ya later!" Alfred said with a wave then he started walking down the hallway.

"Ahahaha~ Alfred's a great kid but I have to wonder how Arthur's able to deal with all his energy." Antonio wondered out loud as he shut the door and locked it.

"Probably locks him in cat carrier when the pain in the ass pisses him off…That's what I would do to that bastard." Lovino muttered under his breath.

"What was that Lovi~?"

"N-Nothing! Mind your own damn business bastard!" Lovino yelled hoping that Antonio would just drop the subject.

Antonio didn't, but as soon as Antonio was going to say something else there was a loud knock on the door and a voice saying, "Yo! Toni! The awesomeness himself has decided to grace you with his presence so open up!"

_FUCK! NOT HIM!_ Lovino thought as he turned and stared at the door.

* * *

><p>And who's the person knocking on the door? …yeah…guess it's kinda obvious..who else calls himself 'awesome'? -_-; Buts that it for this chapter! And poor Feli was almost caught! XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Awesome encounters

Ciao~! I is back XD (too many marshmallows.. -_-;) But this is so cool! 12 reviews! XD Thanks people!

But I don't wanna think about what would happen if my boxer suddenly became human…I'd probably embarrass her. -_-;

Don't own Hetalia…but I do own this thing so I'll take what I can get! XD And thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts!

* * *

><p>"Hey! Are you going to leave me standing here all day Toni?" Gilbert yelled through the door again.<p>

"Sorry Gil~! I'll get it." Antonio chirped as he started to open the door, but once he had it opened a little bit Gilbert burst in with full force.

"And the awesome me is now here! So let's get this party started!" Gilbert cheered as he held up a box of beer and the bird on his shoulder chirped. Then he noticed Lovino and said, "Oh, who's this? Your new lover~? Why Toni! I didn't think you'd find someone before me! How could you?"

Lovino twitched and growled, "OI! What the hell is your damn problem bastard? And HELL NO! I'm not anyone's lover!"

"Wow…aren't you a pissy little thing." Gilbert laughed. Then he asked Antonio, "So..anyway, who's he?"

"This is Lovino Vargas. He's a friend of Arthur's. Arthur asked if he and his brother could stay with me since he doesn't have enough room at his house. Feli's staying with Ludwig though." Antonio replied as he tried to calm Lovino down.

"oh..so he has a bruder who's staying with West huh..maybe West'll finally get laid after all…" Gilbert said then he started looking around the room. "Speaking of pissy..where's that psycho cat of yours who loves to scratch me and west to pieces and attack Gilbird?"

"Ahahaha~ it's not Roma's fault! He's a cat, all cats try to attack birds." Antonio laughed. But then he looked away for a second and said, "But I don't know where Roma is though.."

Gilbert patted him on the back and said, "it'll be fine Toni! That psycho feline'll turn up soon. Just you watch!"

"Gracias Gil~. Are you hungry? There's still some leftover paella." Antonio said as he started walking to the kitchen with Lovino quickly following him.

"Yeah! That'll be awesome!" Gilbert cheered as he followed Antonio.

!~!~!~!~!

During the meal Lovino kept finding himself staring at Gilbird.

_Maybe I can grab it right before the bastard leaves…shouldn't be too hard…_ Lovino thought. Then he froze. _What the hell…? Why am I thinking like this? It's like I'm thinking like a...cat…UGH! Damn that brow bastard! He didn't say anything about still trying to catch stuff!_

"Hmm? Lovi? Are you feeling okay? You keep staring at Gilbird." Antonio asked with a concerned look.

Lovino scoffed and said, "I'm just trying to figure out why the albino bastard thinks it's such a damn good idea to walk around with a bird on his head is all. It makes him look like a dumbass."

Antonio brightened up and said, "Si~! I guess it does look kind of weird. But that's Gilbert for you after all."

"Yeah! I'm awesome so why shouldn't I show it? That'll teach anyone unawesome enough to doubt the awesome me!" Gilbert shouted as he jumped up from the table.

"Ahahaha~ of course, whatever you say Gil. Well since I need to clean up maybe you and Lovi could go into the living and get to know each other." Antonio said with a laugh as he stood up and started picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Yeah! Awesome idea Toni! Who knows? Maybe he'll pick up a tiny bit of awesome!" Gilbert said as he swung his arm around Lovino's shoulder and started to move him out of the room.

"OI! Get the fuck off me bastard!" Lovino yelled as he tried to fight off Gilbert, unsuccessfully.

!~!~!~!~!

When they got back to the living room Gilbert let go of Lovino and glared at him.

"Alright you. What the hell was your problem back there?" Gilbert asked as he looked Lovino right in the eye.

"Problem? If anyone has a problem it's you bastard." Lovino said with an eye roll.

Gilbert scoffed and said, "No, it's you. You looked like you were about ready to catch Gilbird and eat him! So explain that!"

Lovino stiffened and turned his head away, "I-I wasn't doing that… your damn mind must be going." He stuttered.

"You sure as hell were! It's almost like you were acting like a cat or something!"

"That's because I _am_ one!" Lovino yelled, and covered his mouth once he realized what he said.

Gilbert stared at him and stuttered, "W-Was? What did you say?"

Lovino sighed, "I'm a cat…remember that one you were bitching about when you came in here?"

"Yeah! Toni's pissy little….wait..YOU'RE Romano?" Gilbert yelled as his eyes widened.

"Yeah…I'm Romano. And keep your voice down bastard! The tomato bastard can't find out about me at all." Lovino said as he threw a quick glance into the kitchen.

_Good..the tomato bastard didn't hear us… _Lovino thought. Then he turned back to the still in shock Gilbert and said, "the brow bastard the tomato bastard works with turned both me and Veneziano human. But neither the tomato bastard or potato bastard can find out about us or else we'll turn back into cats."

Gilbert gave him a thumbs up and said, "relax, Toni'll never find out with the awesome me on your side!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Yeah..I feel _so_ fucking safer already."

"Yeah! Now you're getting it!" Gilbert yelled as Lovino facepalm and Antonio came bouncing back in.

"Ahaha~ looks like the two of you have been having fun." Antonio laughed.

"You bet! Lovi's starting to get a little more awesome just by standing next to my awesomness!" Gilbert said as he proudly hit himself in the chest.

"Ugh…I'm surrounded by dumbasses and bastards." Lovino groaned. _I just hope that the albino bastard doesn't screw this up…_

* * *

><p>And now Gilbert knows! And the reason why Lovino's not turning back into a cat is because the only ones who can't find out is Antonio and Ludwig because they're the cats former owners. Anybody else is free to know! XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Feliciano's first time shopping

Ciao~! Guess whose closer to getting her full Romano cosplay outfit~! ME! YAAAAY! XD

But this chapter is Feliciano only. He needs one too! XD And yay! 16 reviews! Thanks! And thanks for all the favs and alerts too! XD

Still don't own Hetalia…buts I will have a cosplay outfit soon! XD

* * *

><p><em>Ve~ this is a lot of fun!<em> Feliciano thought as he looked around the grocery store he and Ludwig were in. _Ludwig never let me go someplace like this before when I was a cat!_

"Feliciano! Stop playing around!" Ludwig commanded as he gently grabbed Feliciano's shoulders to stop him from bouncing around.

"V-Ve! I'm sorry Ludwig! I won't do it again!" Feliciano stuttered with a sheepish smile.

Ludwig stared at him for a couple of seconds until he said, "Good. Now here's your half of the list. If you have any problems finding them come get me…since it seems like it's your first time in a store…"

"Ok! I'll do the best job I can Ludwig!" Feliciano said as he saluted and then ran off without the list.

"WAIT! Feliciano!"

!~!~!~!~!

A little while later Feliciano stood in the book section and looked around.

_Ve~ maybe I better check the list that Ludwig gave me now!_ But when he checked he couldn't find it at all. _VEEE~! I must of ran off without it! What should I do now?_

While he was trying to figure out what to do he accidently bumped into someone.

"Ve~ I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Feliciano asked as he rubbed his forehead. But when he saw who it was he smiled and said, "Ciao Francis! It's great to see you again!"

"Ah oui~! I'm fine…" Francis said as he stared at Feliciano. "But…um…do I know you?"

Feliciano froze when Francis said that. _VEE~! I forgot! 'Feliciano' has never met Francis! VEEE~! WHAT DO I DO?_

"Um…w-well…I-I'm staying with Ludwig! His big brother told me about you!" Feliciano nervously stuttered. _I-I hope that he believes this…_

"Ah..Now I see. Well I'm sorry for not realizing…?" Francis started to say. "Oh! My name's Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano chirped with a smile.

"Feliciano…my what a cute name you have~." Francis purred as he walked over to Feliciano.

Then a loud voice rang out, "Yo! Franny! What's up?" Both Feliciano and Francis turned and saw Gilbert come walking up to them.

As soon as he reached them he swung his arm around Feliciano and said, "Well looks like you met Feli. He's staying at West's place since the awesome has decided to move out on his own." When he saw Feliciano's confused looked leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll explain it later."

"Oui. We were just getting acquainted. Right Feli?" Francis asked with a smile.

"Si!" Feliciano chirped. But before he could say something else Ludwig came storming over with a fire in his eyes.

"FELICIANO! I told you to wait until I gave you the list before you ran off! Verdammt! Why didn't you listen?" Ludwig demanded as he stood right in front of Feliciano who started shaking.

"V-Ve..I'm sorry Ludwig! Please don't hurt me! I surrender!" Feliciano cried as he clung to Gilbert's arm.

"Whoa! Chill West! You already got everything you needed so it's no reason to take it out on poor cute like Feli here. So let's just go back to your place and drink some bier!"

Ludwig stared at Gilbert. Then he sighed and said, "Fine. But I swear! You call it moving out but you're still coming over every single day to drink my bier! I have to wonder which one of us is actually the older one!"

"Kesesese~ At least I know how to have fun West. So let's go out of this unawesome place!"

!~!~!~!~!

After they had gotten back to Ludwig's apartment and Ludwig went into the kitchen to get the beer and food while Gilbert and Feliciano stayed in the living room. Then Gilbert swung his arm around Feliciano's shoulder again.

"Well..guess I need to explain about the stuff that happened with Franny Right Vene?" Gilbert asked.

"Si! You can if you want too!" Feliciano chirped then he realized what Gilbert had called him and he stuttered, "W-Wait..w-what did you call me?"

"I only called you Vene like I always do. I found out from your unawesome bruder when I visited Toni. Don't worry. I won't let West find out about you."

"Grazie Gilbert! I really wanted to become human so I could talk to Ludwig!" Feliciano said as he let out a big sigh of relief.

"I have no problem with it. You look so cute right now as a human." Gilbert said as he ruffled Feliciano's hair. Then he stopped and said, "But West'll definitely be worried about you. So be careful alright?"

"Si! I will! And fratello's going to be really careful around Antonio too!"

"ugh…that unawesome pycho cat…the pain in the ass was probably planning on trying to eat Gilbird again. That's how I found out about you two."

"VE~! I'm sorry! I'll try to talk to him later about it!" Feliciano said as he started panicking.

"Calm down Vene! But danke if you can do that…your bruder looked like he was going to eat my poor Gilbird just as soon as I took my eyes off the little guy." Then he saw that Ludwig was starting to come back.

"But on a lighter note…make sure you make West a _**very**_ happy man since you're staying with him like this~! Kesesesese~!" Gilbert whispered to Feliciano.

"Ve~?" Feliciano asked with a very confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>*facepalm* Good grief Gil… But the meaning goes right over Feli's head. XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE~!


	6. Of working and dreams

Is back! And posting this kind of late for me..aw well! XD

**evemiliana**: Well I'm trying to get it. XD But yeah, Gil's an idiot, nuff said. XD

**Teamjacob46**: yeah, sadly I used how I usually am at shopping for Feli. ^_^; But it's not's Ludwig's fault he's a drill sergeant. XD

**Xou**: Thanks! XD But I usually try to write more but lately I've been really busy. ^_^; but where can I find that doijinshi? It sounds awesome?

**Rythem15**: Uh..Sorry for the overuse of paella? ^_^;

Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! ^_^

Buts I still don't own Hetelia...

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what….?" Lovino asked as he stared Antonio right in the eyes.<p>

"Please Lovi! Come to work with me! Our boss needs a new person to work for them and we need more money since it's the two of us now! You've already been here for a couple of months and we really need it! Please Lovi!" Antonio said with a big smile.

Lovino groaned to himself. _Dammit…I hate it when the bastard's right._

"Fine. Guess I have no choice then bastard. You better be happy about this." He said with an eye roll. _Still don't know how the hell a cat supposed be able to work…I was only able to use that damn fork and shit because I watched how he did it…ugh..dammit._

"Okay~! Then let's go!" Antonio chirped as he started pulling Lovino out of the apartment..And ignoring all the cursing along the way.

!~!~!~!~!

"H-How the hell can humans DEAL with this shit? And they have to do it just about every single fucking day?" Lovino panted as he collapsed on his bed. "But I guess now I know the reason why brow bastard's banned from the kitchen..How the hell can you set _water_ on fire?"

The only good thing that came from the whole fiasco is that Lovino learned that he's actually not that bad at cooking…especially when compared to Arthur who continued to glare at him for the rest of the work day.

"Guess the bastard doesn't like being outdone by a cat." Lovino mused as he heard Antonio moving around in the kitchen. Lulled by the sounds Lovino slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

!~!~!~!~!

_He didn't know what to do…first they lose their mother and now they're at a place full of cages and a lot of bigger cats…they were easily the smallest and youngest in there._

"_{F-fratello..? What do we do…? Isn't mamma coming back…?}" Veneziano asked as he shivered and moved closer to his brother._

"_{No…she's not…}" Romano said as he put his paw around Veneziano. "{But d-don't worry…I'll make sure that nothing happens.}" Even though he said that he still wasn't sure if it was to comfort Veneziano or to convince himself._

"_{g-grazie…}" Veneziano meowed as he inched closer to Romano. But just as they curled up together for a nap the door to their room opened and one of the female workers walked in followed by an albino man who was dragging a blond man in with him._

"_Come on West! We need a house warming gift for Toni!" The albino man exclaimed as he finally pulled the other man in with him._

"_Well…then why couldn't we get a dog for him? Cats are so…"_

"_Because big dogs don't fit in apartments and the cat's for Toni, not you! So go look around!" Gilbert said with one last push before he walked off and started looking through the cages._

_Ludwig sighed and stared looking at the cages too. When he got to Romano's and Veneziano's cage he stopped and turned to the woman and asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me about these two?"_

_She walked over and looked inside. Then she turned back to Ludwig with a sad expression. "Well…did you hear about that fire at the old textile factory a couple of days ago?" She asked._

"_Ja, I believe that it was caused by lightening striking the building…" Ludwig started. "Wait..Do you mean that…?"_

_She nodded and said, "Yeah, they were caught inside. From how it looked when our crew got there it looks like their mother dragged both kittens outside and then collapsed from smoke exhaustion." _

"_Oh..That's so unawesome." Gilbert perked up from behind Ludwig. "Well then let's look at those two!" he said as he pointed inside the cage._

_When the woman opened it Veneziano came up to Ludwig and started rubbing against his hand while Romano backed away and started hissing at them._

"_Kesesese~ looks like you picked up a friend there West." Gilbert sniggered. Then he turned to the woman and said, "We'll take them both! Bruders shouldn't be separated."_

_She nodded and then picked up both kittens. At the front desk after Ludwig paid she started to put Romano and Veneziano in cat carriers before Gilbert stopped her. "Wait, could you keep him here for a while? At least until my friend comes here? I want to surprise him." He asked as he pointed at Romano._

_She smiled and said, "Sure. I bet your friend will really like him."_

_But Romano had a different opinion. "{NO! Dammit! Don't take away my little brother bastard! DON'T TAKE AWAY THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!}" He cried and tried to fight his way out of the carrier he was in._

_After minutes of trying to fight his way out Romano sadly curled up in the back corner of the carrier. "{D-dammit…why wasn't I able to protect him…just when I told him I would…}"_

_Then his ear perked up at a familiar voice._

"_Come on Toni! You're gonna love it! It's nothing less from the awesome me!" Gilbert said as he led a different person inside. The Spanish man looked around and then back at Gilbert. "Are you sure Gil? This seems like a weird place for a present." Antonio asked with a confused look._

"_That's because you didn't see it yet! Now go over to that hot chick. She'll give it to you!" Gilbert said as he pushed Antonio to the front desk._

_The woman twitched a little at Gilbert's comment but smiled at Antonio and handed him the carrier as she said, "he's a little sad now because his brother's gone but I think that he'll warm up to you soon enough."_

"_He?" Antonio asked as he started to open the carrier. As soon as the door was opened Romano burst out and immediately started try to scratch and bite Gilbert. "{Give me back Veneziano bastard! Give him back!}"_

"_OW! Get off me you psycho cat!" Gilbert cried as he tried to grab Romano._

_Antonio laughed and picked up Romano. "Looks like he doesn't like you very much Gil." Antonio said as he started to pet Romano and calm him down slightly._

"_Whatever. Jeez..what the hell is that cat's problem?" Gilbert asked a he rolled his eyes and started rubbing the numerous scratches on his arms._

"_It's alright Gil~. But he's so cute. Gracias Gil~! This is the best present you ever gave me." Antonio said with a smile. Which caused Gilbert to pump out his chest and say, "Of course! That's just how awesome I am!"_

_After the drive back to the apartment Antonio took Romano to his apartment and set him down on the floor. "Well~? What do you think Roma? This is your new home now!" Antonio said to the small kitten sitting on the floor and looking around._

_Romano turned his head away and said, "{why the hell would I care bastard? Vaffanculo.}"_

"_Ahahaha~ maybe you'll be happier after some food. I'll go get some for you~." Antonio laughed then he walked into the kitchen._

_Romano just stared after him. "{fine..Knock yourself out bastard…}"_

_Then he heard "{Ve~ Fratello!}" Right before he was tackled to the ground._

_Romano jumped back a turned around to face Veneziano. "{Wha-! What-? VENEZIANO?}"_

"_{Si! It looks like Ludwig lives in this place too! Isn't that cool? Now we can be together again!}" Veneziano said as he started bouncing around._

"_{Che, who said that I want to be around you?}" Romano said even though he was happy to be with his brother again._

_Then Antonio came back with Romano's food. "Here you go Roma~ Enjoy~! Oh, look! Your brother's here too!" He said as he set the food down and petted both kittens on the head. "I hope that you two are having fun~!"_

"_{Who said I was having fun bastard?}" Romano screeched which caused Antonio to laugh again._

!~!~!~!~!

Lovino slowly opened his eyes.

"…Guess this is my first dream as a human…who would of thought it would of the first time I came to live with the tomato bastard…" Lovino said as he set up and stretched.

Then Antonio walked in and said, "oh, good! You're awake. Dinner's ready if you want it Lovi~!"

"I'm coming bastard! So just wait dammit!" Lovino growled as he stomped past Antonio. Then when he was right behind him he whispered under his breath, "thanks for everything Antonio."

"Huh? What was that Lovi?"

"Nothing! Your hearing's going bastard!"

"Come on Lovi~! Tell me what it was!" Antonio begged with puppy dog eyes.

"HELL NO! Mind your own damn business bastard!" Lovino yelled as he smacked Antonio upside the head and stormed off with a small smile on his lips. _Guess I really do know where my home is._

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this one! Kind of sad but I hope the ending makes you feel better! And Antonio just can't leave things alone can he? XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Revealing the truth

HIII! Yep..I'm on sugar again. XD But there's ONE this that confuses me with this fanfic. Is this a Nekotalia AU…or a human AU…or both? I'll probably figure it out when this thing's completely over… -_-;

**evemiliana**: It is sad! T^T But thanks! XD

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE**: NUU! Don't cry!

**Nayli28**: Thanks! ^_^ And maybe if I can I'll write a bonus chapter about his first day of work. Sounds like that'll be a lot of fun to write. XD

**Rhythm15**: Yeah…I guess that's the 'overuse'. XD But I know! Poor Iggy! Even cats can cook better! XD

**Xou**: You're welcome! I usually like to do this when I can. ^_^ and thanks for the link! It was so cute!

**ElricLawliet**: Yep! He does care! And here's the update! XD

**Teamjacod46**: Don't worry! Here it is! XD

Still don't own…and why do I have to keep saying that? I think that it's so obvious even Feliciano would be able to realize it… =_=

* * *

><p>"Ve~ I'm sorry fratello!" Feliciano whined for the second time.<p>

"Don't give me that shit!" Lovino yelled back at Feliciano. Then he turned his back to him.

"B-But I can't help it! Ludwig needs to go out of town for work today and he doesn't want me alone around Gilbert because he doesn't trust him!"

_Ugh…that's makes so much damn sense…damn that potato bastard._ Lovino thought. Then he sighed and said, "Fine. Go with the potato bastard. Just don't let him do anything to you."

"Huh? Like what fratello?" Feliciano asked with a confused look.

Lovino twitched and yelled, "I don't know! It's probably something that French bastard would do! So don't let him dammit!"

Feliciano smiled and chirped. "Okay! I got it! Grazie for telling me fratello!" Then he thought for a second and said, "Oh! And Gilbert wanted me to talk to you about something!"

Lovino just rolled his eyes. "And what did the albino bastard want to say…?"

"Oh, he wants to know if you can stop attacking Gilbird! He's really worried about him! actually…why did you try to attack him fratello? I thought that humans didn't do things like that."

Lovino scowled and turned away. "They don't…damn that brow bastard. It's probably something else the bastard forgot to warn us about. That's all I can think of right now." Then he turned back around and faced Feliciano. "If it'll make you feel any better I'll try not to attack that damn bird anymore…alright?"

"Si! Grazie fratello!" Feliciano chirped. Then Ludwig started walking over to them.

"Are you ready to go?" Ludwig asked when he reached them.

"Si!" Feliciano said. Then he turned back to Lovino and said, "Don't worry fratello! We'll be back tonight!"

"Fine. And don't you _**dare**_ do a single damn thing to him bastard." Lovino said as he death glared Ludwig who stared at him with a very confused look before Lovino stormed off.

!~!~!~!~!

"Ugh..damn potato bastard. I know he's Veneziano's owner but still…" Lovino muttered as he sat on the couch. Then Antonio bounced over and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Lovi? You look mad about something." Antonio asked as he looked Lovino in the eye.

Lovino turned his head away and muttered. "nothing bastard…it's just that Ven-Feliciano's going somewhere with the potato bastard the whole day. That bastard might do something to my stupid little brother."

Antonio hugged him and said, "Ahaha~ that's so cute that you're worried about your little brother's safety. But you don't need to worry. Ludwig's a good guy, he won't hurt your brother."

"…Says you bastard."

"Anyone would tell you that Lovi~! But…There's something that I want to talk to you about…"

Lovino stared at him. "What is it…?"

"Well-" Antonio started to say but was interrupted by a loud rumble of thunder.

"CHIGI!" Lovino cried as he lunged as started cling to Antonio, while digging his nails into Antonio's skin. Then Lovino buried his face into Antonio shirt and hissing, "Make it stop dammit! MAKE IT STOP!"

Antonio started rubbing his back and in a soothing voice said, "It's alright Lovi. The storm will be over soon. You're safe." But Lovino just buried his face deeper into Antonio's shirt and, without realizing what he was during, started purring as Antonio started rubbing his back.

_Huh? Lovi's acting just like how Roma does doing a storm…_ Antonio thought but he still kept rubbing Lovino's back.

When the storm ended Lovino realized what he just did and quickly let go of Antonio and then backed away.

"Lovi…? What's going on? You were acting just like my Roma.." Antonio asked.

Lovino turned his head away. "That's because I AM him…"

!~!~!~!~!

"Huh? What do you mean Lovi?"

"…Lovino's not my real name…my real name is Romano…" Lovino muttered as he still kept his head turned away from Antonio.

Antonio's eyes widened when Lovino said that. "Roma…? B-But how…?"

"I….I wanted to be able to talk to you so I went to see brow bastard and he turned me human." Lovino said. Then a second later he doubled over in pain.

"LOVI!" Antonio cried as he ran over. Then he said, "Lovi..what…what happened to your ears?"

Lovino tentatively reached his hand up and touched his ear. _They're cat ears again!_ He panicky thought. And after a quick look behind him he saw that he had a tail again.

"L-Lovi…? What's happening?"

"B-Because of the spell brow bastard did…if you found out then I would be turned back into a cat.." Lovino panted as he felt his nails turning back into claws and he started shrinking.

"So that's why you never…? WAIT! Come back Lovi!" Antonio yelled after Lovino as he threw the door open and ran out as it slammed behind him.

Once he was fully turned back into a cat Romano sat down in a corner of the public deck.

_Now what do I do…? Can I even go back to him now…?_ He thought as he curled up into a tight ball. Then he heard, "Fratello? Is that you…?"

Romano's eyes widened as he looked up. "{V-Veneziano…?}"

* * *

><p>OH NOES! Antonio found out! Oh, and the reason why it's Antonio instead of Ludwig is because even though Ludwig suspects it he don't want to bring it up to Feliciano. It's not like he can just walk right up to him and asked, "Are you actually my pasta-loving cat that got turned human by a guy with huge eyebrows?" That's kind of awkward. XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. A backup plan

Uh..yeah..I'm _probably_ going to be hurt for this..but this is the last chapter. ^_^; I'm going to be really busy soon and I wanted to get this thing done so I had to end it here. Hope it's still good!

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE**: Oh..Yeah.. that makes sense now. XD

**evemiliana**: Yep! It would be. XD But I'm different I don't have a cat near me I have a dog. XD

**Xou**: Yeah…kind of hard to write romance on this. Maybe I'll make a part two that'll have it. ^_^

**o0SoulGuardian0o**: I never thought about that stuff before but now I have to wonder about it… XD Glad you like it! And don't worry I won't tell on you! XD

**Rhythm15: Can he**? Who knows? XD But I think you're right about Germany. XD

It's the last chapter. If I haven't owned Hetalia in the other ones then I sure as heck don't own it now. =_=

* * *

><p>"VE~! Fratello! What happened?" Feliciano asked as he knelt down to Romano's level.<p>

Romano slowly stood up. "{The tomato bastard found me out…There was a storm here when you were with the potato bastard.}" He explained as he looked away from Feliciano.

"Oh no! You're not hurt are you fratello?" Feliciano panicked as he gently picked up Romano.

"{No…I'm fine…sorry for worrying you and all that shit.}" Romano muttered as he curled up into a ball in Feliciano's arms.

"It's okay fratello! I'm not worried now!" Feliciano chirped then when he noticed the confused look in Romano's eyes he smiled and said, "No, I can't understand what you're saying fratello. But I don't need words to do that, you're my big brother that's all I need to be able to understand you."

_Oh…that explains it…Leave it to Veneziano to be able to do something like that .But why does he have to be so damn mushy about it?_ Romano thought. Then his ears perked up as he heard someone running towards them.

"LOVI!" Antonio cried as he ran onto the deck. But when he saw that Feliciano was holding Romano he calmed down and smiled.

"Ah, gracias Feli! You found Roma for me! He got out of my apartment so I was trying to catch him." Antonio said as he walked over to them.

After a quick glance at Romano Feliciano looked back at Antonio and stuttered, "um…a-actually I think that we need to talk…."

!~!~!~!~!

"So..you're actually Vene….?" Antonio asked.

"Si…when Arthur turned fratello human he did it for me too!" Feliciano said from his spot on the couch with Romano curled up on the seat between them.

"Well…Lovi told me that you two could tell me and Ludwig about you because you'll be turned back into cats…but how come you're still human Feli?" Antonio asked as he reached over and started petting Romano.

"Ve~ I don't know! Maybe it's just Ludwig who can't find out about me! His brother already knows!" Feliciano chirped.

"Gil does?"

"Si! Gilbert told me that he found out from fratello! Apparently fratello tried to eat Gilbird again!"

"Ahaha~ he was? Gilbert's always complaining to me about that." Antonio laughed.

_Look at them both…Is he really happier with me as a cat and being about to talk to Veneziano like this…?_ Romano sadly thought. Then he was picked up by Feliciano.

"Ve~ are you alright fratello? You look sad!" Feliciano asked with a very concerned look.

"{I'm fine dammit! Let me go!}" Romano yelled as he struggled to get out of Feliciano's grip.

"But you look sad! What's wrong?"

"You can understand Lovi when he's like this Feli?" Antonio perked up as he watched the two.

"Si! Sort of!" Feliciano smiled.

Romano couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of Feliciano's lap and ran out of the apartment. Once he was back on the deck he sat down and curled into a ball again.

"Fratello?" Feliciano said from behind him.

Romano immediately jumped and turned around to face Feliciano.

"{What do you want? Aren't you having fun talking to the tomato bastard? Don't let me get in your way.}"

"huh…? What do you mean?"

"{You know exactly what I mean dammit! You can keep being human now, I can't!}" Romano hissed.

"But fratello…I don't want that! I like being with Ludwig but that's not fair to you." Feliciano said as he picked up Romano and held him.

"{huh…what the hell are you talking about?}" Romano asked as he started calming down.

"well…" Feliciano started to say but then Ludwig walked over.

"Oh, Feliciano. Here you are. I need your help with getting some of the groceries in." Ludwig said when he came over.

"Okay Ludwig! But…there's something that I need to talk to you about…" Feliciano nervously said.

!~!~!~!~!

"oh..well…okay. You can if you want to." Ludwig said. Then he noticed Romano in Feliciano's arms. "oh, did you find Romano for Antonio?"

"Si…I found mi fratello…" Feliciano said as he looked down.

"Er..what do you mean..?" Ludwig asked with a confused look. Romano on the other hand realized what Feliciano was doing.

_W-What…? I-Is he going to…?_ He thought as he watched Feliciano's face. _NO! He can't give this up dammit!_ Then he meowed, "{Don't do it dammit!}"

But Feliciano ignored him and continued, "I said that I found mi fratello…I found my big brother."

"But Feliciano…how…?"

"I-I'm not Feliciano…I'm Veneziano Ludwig." Feliciano said as he looked up into Ludwig's face and gave him a sad smile. "Both fratello and I asked Arthur to turn us human, so we could be closer to you and Antonio. But we couldn't let either one of you know or else-" Then Feliciano cut himself off as he doubled over in pain and dropping Romano in the process.

When Romano landed he immediately turned around and faced Feliciano.

_D-Dammit! H-His scent's changing!_ Romano worriedly thought as he watched the cat ears and tail appear on Feliciano.

"FELICIANO!" Ludwig cried as he lunged and held onto Feliciano.

"I-I'm sorry Ludwig…this is what happens when you find out.." Feliciano smiled as he starting shrinking and held onto Ludwig at the same time.

A second later Veneziano held his head down trying to make sure that he didn't meet either Ludwig's or Romano's eye.

"{Dammit you! What the hell were you think dumbass!}" Romano yelled at Veneziano.

"{I-I didn't think that it would be fair if only one of us could stay human…I'm sorry fratello.}" Veneziano muttered.

"{Ugh…fucking dumbass. I'm your older brother, I'm the one who's supposed to take care of you not the other way around. But…grazie.}" Romano muttered and turned his head away.

"{Si! And grazie for being worried about me fratello.}" Veneziano chirped.

"Well..Looks like the two of you pass the test." A voice perked up from behind them.

!~!~!~!~!

"Congratulations you two. You pass the test." Arthur said with America wound around his legs.

"{Test..? What the hell are you talking about bastard?}" Romano asked.

"That was just a temporary spell to turn you two human. You were close to turning back into cats anyway. The test was to see how you two could handle it, and I am proud to say that you pass." Arthur said as he tried to get America off of him.

"{Ve~ we do?}"

"Yes. There's another way to turn you human permanently..But it requires the help of Antonio and Ludwig to work."

Then Antonio came up from behind Arthur and asked, "What do we need to do?"

"You both need to wish for Romano and Veneziano to become human, and actually want it to happen. If it's half-hearted the spell won't work at all."

"Well! Of course I wish for it! Why wouldn't I?" Antonio said as he smiled at Romano.

"Ja, I wish for it too." Ludwig said and nodded.

Arthur nodded and pulled out his wand. "Alright. I suggest you two cover your eyes." Then he waved the wand and created a bright gold colored ball of light that fluttered over and covered Romano and Veneziano.

Then the light grew and disappeared revealing Lovino and Feliciano standing there rubbing their eyes.

"Lovi~!" Antonio chirped as he lunged and hugged Lovino, while Feliciano lunged and hugged Ludwig who started blushing.

"Dammit get the hell of me bastard!" Lovino yelled as he tried to get out of the hug and blushing at the same time.

"Ahahaha~! You're so cute Lovi~!"

"Ve~ I'm so happy Ludwig! Grazie!" Feliciano chirped as he held onto Ludwig.

"J-Ja…me too…" Ludwig awkwardly stuttered.

"Oi! Don't you do anything to him bastard!" Lovino yelled at Ludwig.

"ahaha~ So protective~! What a good big brother you are!" Antonio laughed.

"Shut up dammit!"

While everyone else was still talking Arthur started walking off and carrying America.

"{Wow..they sure look happy together huh?}" America asked as he looked back over Arthur's shoulder.

"Yes..I suppose they do. But it'll be good for them." Arthur said once they had left the building. "I'm sure that they'll figure out how to work out the rest."

And they continued walking just as someone yelled, "Dammit! Stop laughing bastard! It's not funny dammit."

"VE~! Please fratello don't hit Antonio!"

"Shut up!"

"Ahahaha~!"

* * *

><p>And that's the end!<p>

Oh, and here's another part that can be added in after the last part if you want it. (I had to do it. XD)

* * *

><p>"Ve~ fratello! Wake up! I just had a really weird dream!" Feliciano said as he shook Lovino a little bit.<p>

"What the hell? Why the hell are you waking me up for a dream?" Lovino growled. Then he sighed and said, "Fine..just tell me what it is so I can get back to sleep and not have to listen to you anymore."

"Ve~ well we were both cats! And Ludwig was my owner while Big Brother Spain was yours! You were really mad at him because he gave you a bath and then we visited England who turned us human! But Ludwig and Big Brother Spain found out anyway! And then they wished for us to be human again isn't that nice of them?" Feliciano rambled and then finally stopped and took a breath.

Lovino stared at Feliciano for a second and then said, "Figures..look what happens when you talk to the potato bastard. It fucks up your mind and makes you think of crazy shit. Now that you finally shut up I'm going back to sleep dammit. It's three fucking o'clock in the morning!"

Then he laid back down and turned away from Feliciano.

_Wait…that's sounds like the dream I just had…What the hell…_ Lovino thought. Then he shrugged. _Aw well, I'll think about that damn dream later._

* * *

><p>ANND now I'm done!<p>

REVIEW PLEASE! Dogsrule out! (=ヮ=)৩


End file.
